


Halcyon

by GrieverBitMyFinger



Series: Look After You [5]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Sebastian Michaelis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Era, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, New Year's Eve, Newborn Children, Omega Ciel Phantomhive, Post Mpreg, Scent Marking, SebaCiel - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrieverBitMyFinger/pseuds/GrieverBitMyFinger
Summary: As the new year dawns, Sebastian and Ciel spend their first peaceful night together with the newest additions to their family.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Look After You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Halcyon

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Not-2020 everyone, it's been... something. Thank you all so much for your support and kindness this past year, it's really kept me going! I hope this year offers all of you some peace and happiness to make up for 2020. <3

As Ciel relaxed into the feather pillows tucked carefully along his back, a quiet knock rang out from the other side of the door.

The omega raised his eyes from where he'd been finalizing the details on his newest line of Funtom candies, the lap desk balanced delicately atop his legs unmoving as he set aside his quill and parchment. "Come in, Sebastian," he called softly, careful not to disturb the newest members of the family who napped in the bassinet just a few feet from the large bed.

The door slid open without creak nor moan, and Ciel carefully studied his mate as he shut the door behind him. "You took a bit longer than I expected," the omega commented, voice void of vexation, yet heavy with fatigue.

He shifted aside to offer the alpha as much space as he could manage, though a small hiss sounded when his movements halted. Their pups had been born a mere day prior, and he could certainly feel the strain that even the slowest of movements caused.

"Stay there, dearest, there's more than enough room for me here," Sebastian soothed, smoothing his mate's hair from his face as he perched beside him. "I apologize for making you wait, I thought you might like a bit of tea though. I know you missed your earl grey these last few months."

Watching the earl's eyes drift down to the delicate emerald cup he offered with sudden interest, he allowed the young man's smaller digits to curl around its handle. The cup was raised to strawberry lips, and relief washed over the nobleman's features, a sight that made it impossible for Sebastian to restrain a chuckle.

"It's alright, I was only curious as to what you were doing," Ciel placated, sighing tranquility at the rich flavour of bergamot weighing heavily upon his palate. It had been _months_ since he'd relished in its soothing flavour, and despite his profound fondness for their pups, he was determined to never go so long without it again.

Allowing his lover time to savour the tea he'd been denied for so long, Sebastian took that as his chance to put away the minuscule desk Ciel had used to review his work, as well as readjust the blankets draped across his lap, kneading them softly to keep his nest comfortable and warm.

Ciel had remarked that he was fussing over him too much throughout the day, but after the combination of excitement and panic just a day before, the demon found himself on edge even after things had calmed; it seemed his instinct to protect was in overdrive--he would have to keep it in check to avoid agitating his tired master.

Once he had successfully tidied up the bed, the unsettled heat in his chest led Sebastian to check-up on the pups as well.

It only took three strides to stand before where their babes rested, and as soon as the first sight of the tiny, precious creatures came into view, the demon instantly felt his racing heart calm. They were safe, they all were.

"You don't have to be so worried, you know? I won't let anything happen to them," Ciel called softly, "I kept them safe for nine months, didn't I?"

"Indeed, and you did a splendid job of it," Sebastian said, offering a smile as he glanced over his shoulder at his lover. "I just wanted to see them, that's all."

"You can bring them over if you'd like. They seem like heavy sleepers, I don't think it would wake them," the omega offered, setting aside the barren cup he grasped in order to hold one of their pups. "It's been awhile since we've held them anyways."

Giving an agreeing hum, though he knew it had been a mere hour since he’d carried them to their beds upon noticing his mate dozing off, Sebastian returned to their bed. Catching the disappointment in Ciel’s eyes when he noticed his empty arms, the butler was quick to explain. “I need to check that your stomach is healing properly before I retrieve them--it would be too difficult while holding them.”

“Very well…” With a weary exhale, Ciel nodded, allowing Sebastian to hitch the hem of his nightshirt above his abdomen to inspect the tender flesh beneath. It still ached terribly, the skin slightly raised and stained a vibrant pink, but to the boy's relief, Sebastian's use of his abilities to heal him had prevented it from scarring. Once he was fully recovered, it was likely that no proof of his surgery would remain at all, a fact that he was grateful for.

"I don't see any signs of infection. Given a few more days, it should be healed enough for infection to not be a concern at all,” Sebastian placated, pressing a faint kiss to the tender wound. A warm, almost numbing sensation spread along Ciel navel when his lips departed, the soothing feeling far better than any anaesthetic a hospital could offer. It was gentle, noticeable only from the way it dulled his pain; it was the devil’s own unique method of healing, and the nobleman couldn’t be more grateful for it.

With a pleased hum, the omega relaxed deeper into his nest, his left palm instinctively settling atop his stomach where it had often laid throughout his pregnancy. “Does that mean I can leave this godforsaken bed soon?” he questioned, voice soft despite his sour words.

Sebastian breathed a quiet laugh at the boy’s impatience, his tone as warm as the fire burning in the hearth opposite of them when he spoke. “You only gave birth yesterday, you need to rest for a few more days before you can begin to ease back into your usual schedule. Besides, would you not prefer to have more uninterrupted time with the pups before beginning the long process of returning to society? The moment word gets out that you’re no longer… ill, as we said, you will receive a dozen invitations to spring galas, and likely an audience with the queen as well.”

Despite the earl’s frustration at being confined in bed for the time being, his expression softened. As much as he loathed to admit it, his mate was right. It was hard enough in the past to find time to simply read without other matters requiring his attention, it would be far more difficult now that he had more important things to balance. “Yes, yes, I know,” he groaned, “I only wish to be able to move about a bit more without being so sore.”

“I know, beloved,” the alpha sighed, placing a ginger peck upon Ciel’s forehead. “You’ll be able to soon. But until then, perhaps it would make you feel better if I brought the pups over? It is almost the dawn of the new year, after all; their first year should be welcomed in our arms.”

The purr the demon received as Ciel raised his teacup to his lips was more than enough to answer his question.

He reached out to graze his wrist along Ciel’s bond mark before he stood, giving a quiet croon as the old traces of his scent were washed away, replaced by the strong aroma of contentment.

Without further hesitation, he made his way to the crib nestled in the corner of the room, pushing aside the sheer curtains draped over its frame. He took a moment to study the twins, from their plump cheeks and wispy hair, to their tiny fists and cutely arched noses. How strange it was that they could look so much like both of their fathers…

“Hello, my darlings,” he whispered fondly, careful not to wake them as he lifted them delicately and cradled a pup in each arm, keeping them both protectively curled against his chest. It took only a few steps for him to arrive at his mate’s side and settle down beside him on the plush mattress, allowing the nobleman to nestle close to his side as he was ushered beneath the heaviest blankets the earl possessed.

Slowly passing one of the tiny bundles to Ciel, Sebastian watched dotingly as the omega held their daughter near, eyes practically twinkling as he drank in the sight of the ones he held dearest, all at utter peace in their comfortable nest.

The demon’s besotted stare focused on their son as his tiny hand curled against the front of his father’s waistcoat, weakly kneading into the stiff fabric just as his sister cooed beside him. Sebastian chuckled, watching the way their lips pursed in slumber--so very reminiscent of the expression his mate bore when cross at him.

“You know, you could easily fool anyone who thinks they truly understand demonkind. When I first contracted you, it would have been impossible for me to imagine you this way,” Ciel remarked, tone genuine rather than teasing as his head tilted to rest against the alpha’s shoulder. “I would have found it laughable in the beginning, but now… I couldn’t be more pleased with how things have turned out.”

“I would have laughed alongside you, and called anyone who even suggested something of this sort happening a fool. But I suppose I should have seen this coming from the beginning. You always enticed me, I was just unable to realize the extent of it for many years,” the butler admitted, chin brushing along slate hair as he smirked. “How interesting fate can be.”

“Indeed… And I’m certain it will be for them as well, their bloodlines will be sure of that,” the earl nodded towards the pups, his fingers stroking tenderly along their little girl’s back.

It was then that a thought rose to the forefront of Sebastian’s mind, causing his brows to raise a fraction. “Ah, there was so much going on last night that I had forgotten we never fully settled on names for the pups. Were there any in particular that stood out to you, beloved?”

Realization sank in and Ciel’s eyes instantly widened, his brows knit together in deep thought as he recalled the names they had favoured originally. “I realize we had considered a few names specifically for twins, but… I think we should go with the names we originally chose for them separately.”

“Elpis and Corvin?” Sebastian confirmed, turning the names over in his head a few times as Ciel nodded. Just as he was when they had first chosen those particular titles, he found that he was as fond of them as his mate was. They fit the twins far better than any of the other names they had considered--they were unique, regal, and positively perfect for their children. “It suits them quite well.”

“Excellent. Then I suppose we can finally say it, hm?” Ciel teased, taking note of the grandfather clock’s twelfth chime from his study down the hall.

“Indeed,” Sebastian spoke, a knowing glint in his eyes as he used his free arm to pull Ciel flush against his side. “Welcome home, Elpis, Corvin,” he said softly, turning then to lovingly press his lips to his mate’s. “And happy New Year, Ciel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: griever-bit-my-finger


End file.
